1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to buses and, more particularly, to reconfigurable buses that can share pins of an input/output (I/O) integrated circuit (IC).
2. Description of the Related Art
In the design of integrated circuit (IC) devices, physical device pins represent a finite cost. If a device is designed to interconnect using more than one type of bus interface, then physical device pins to accommodate each type of bus will typically be allocated. Because not all forms of bus interface will likely be used at the same time, valuable pin resources are effectively wasted.
Therefore, a need arises for an efficient means of personalizing one or more bus interfaces using one common set of physical device pins.